


Небольшой дождь

by Fan_Feini



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: Джон был джентльменом и просто не мог позволить девушке спать на полу, даже если это она к нему вломилась.





	Небольшой дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Fall of Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376542) by Queria. 



На то, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз он просыпался от малейшего шороха, Джону не хватило бы пальцев рук. Он спал почти как собака - постоянно настороже, ни на секунду не переставая следить за обстановкой. А чтобы он проспал такую грозу, как эта, пришлось бы накачать его снотворным.  
Дождь барабанил в окно его гостиничного номера, но вместо того чтобы усыпить, как это бывает с большинством людей, он мешал, и Джон смотрел в потолок, ждал, когда ливень кончится. Он ворочался с боку на бок, заставлял себя закрыть глаза - бесполезно. Похоже, сон ему не светил, пока дождь не перестанет.  
Джон и обрадовался, и удивился, услышав тихий стук в дверь. Несмотря на неожиданность, он был благодарен за возможность отвлечься - выпутался из одеяла, встал и пошел открывать, спотыкаясь и потирая глаза. Стук повторился. Джон ударился пальцем об угол шкафа и подавил желание выругаться.  
Он был почти готов увидеть на пороге Маи, пришедшую сказать, чтобы он одевался, потому что _нет_ , дело еще не совсем закончено, остались неупокоенные духи, которых надо изгнать. Не дай Бог, Джону удастся отдохнуть по-человечески после целого дня тяжелой рабо... _стоп, это уже жалобы, прекрати._ Он почти ждал, что сейчас увидит карие глаза Маи, такой же измотанной после завершения сегодняшних дел, как и остальные.  
Но это оказалась не Маи. Нет, он увидел совсем другие глаза, и их никак нельзя было назвать карими.  
\- Масако-сан?  
Девушка приподняла бровь, и Джон вспомнил, что они уже давно решили отказаться от формальностей. Он смущенно улыбнулся, без слов объясняя, что не успел оправиться от сна. Или от его недостатка. Впрочем, он никогда не узнает, поняла ли Масако его жест.  
\- Джон, - начала она и отвернулась, глядя куда-то в коридор, где, как он предполагал, должна была быть ее комната. И она сама тоже, честно говоря. - Я тебя разбудила? Прости.  
Ее рука дернулась вверх, чтобы прикрыть рот, как обычно, но рукав съехал к запястью в последний момент.  
\- Чем могу помочь? - он чуть склонил голову вбок в несколько странной манере: привычка, оставшаяся с детства. Интересно, что ей нужно? Все-таки не каждый день внезапно обнаруживаешь у дверей телезвезду. С другой стороны, чему тут удивляться? Они ведь уже довольно долго дружили. Да и профессия его такова, что знаменитость у дверей - не самое странное из возможных происшествий. Джон шагнул в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь. Масако осталась стоять, где стояла.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Масако?  
Она чувствовала себя неуютно, переминалась с ноги на ногу и теребила рукав. Джон обеспокоенно нахмурился. Что бы там ни было, оно должно быть очень важным, раз она решилась поднять его с постели в - он бросил взгляд вверх, на настенные часы - в десять минут третьего пополуночи.   
На секунду стены осветила вспышка молнии. Масако подскочила и тут же вцепилась в его пижаму. От неожиданности Джон отступил назад и врезался спиной в дверь.  
\- М-масако! - запнувшись, выговорил он, стараясь аккуратно отодвинуть ее от себя. Но тут ударил гром, заставив обоих дернуться, Масако ахнула и вцепилась в него еще крепче. Кажется, ногтями до кожи достала. Джон поморщился. Забыв, что собирался отстранить ее, он положил руки ей на плечи - и заметил, что она дрожит.  
...Неужели Масако боится грозы?  
Джон подождал, пока пульс выровняется, и слегка сжал ее плечи. Масако подняла на него глаза, дикие и испуганные. Несмотря на то, что ее лицо было в какой-то жалкой паре дюймов от его собственного, Джону хватило спокойствия сказать:  
\- Может, проведешь эту ночь у меня?

Мама всегда готовила Джону какао в дождливые ночи вроде нынешней. К счастью, в номере отеля, где они остановились, был холодильник, а в холодильнике нашлось какао. Не его любимая марка, но что поделать. Джон размешивал его в кружке с кипятком и мягко улыбался знакомому аромату. Потом протянул кружку Масако, которая сидела на краю его кровати, подтянув колени к подбородку и напоминая дрожащий шарик.  
\- Маршмэллоу у них нет, так что... - сказал Джон, только чтобы поддержать разговор, и почувствовал себя несколько неловко: в его голове это звучало лучше. - Вот.  
Масако осторожно приняла кружку двумя руками, стараясь на него не смотреть. Джон неловко улыбнулся, понятия не имея, что говорить в таких ситуациях. Девушка, похоже, задумалась, и он решил не беспокоить ее, вздохнул и отошел от кровати.  
Масако вскинулась, уловив его движение, и с усилием сфокусировала взгляд.  
\- Ты недоволен? - ее голос на фоне дождя звучал тоненько и слабо.  
Джон остановился как вкопанный: сейчас она походила на ребенка, забившегося под его простыни. _По правде сказать, это было почти прелестно._  
\- Конечно нет, - успокаивающе сказал он, снова сел рядом на кровать и ободряюще улыбнулся девушке. - С чего ты взяла?  
Масако закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула - Джон заметил, как от этого рассеивается пар над кружкой.  
\- Извини, что я к тебе так вломилась... Плохо переношу грозы.  
 _Да я, в общем, догадался,_ \- подумал Джон, но вслух сказать не осмелился и просто смотрел, как она пробует какао.  
\- Спасибо, очень вкусно.  
Он почесал в затылке: от похвалы стало как-то неловко.  
\- Спасибо, - смущенно ответил он. - Мама всегда готовила его мне, когда я был маленький.  
Масако уставилась на него, так и не проглотив какао.  
\- Т-ты тоже боишься грозы?  
Джон ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Да, раньше боялся. Но я не помню, как справился с этим страхом. Наверное, просто перерос, - договорив, он отметил, что девушка все-таки сделала глоток.  
\- Вот как, - Масако опустила взгляд, внезапно помрачнев. Джон подавил желание нахмуриться. - Я не... раньше я не боялась. По крайней мере, не настолько.  
Она помедлила.  
\- Папа всегда укладывал меня в постель в такие дождливые ночи и... - Масако покраснела, - он говорил, что всегда будет рядом, в соседней комнате, на случай, если что-то случится и меня надо будет защитить.  
Джон почти улыбнулся картине, представшей его воображению.  
\- _А потом он бросил маму,_ \- Масако замолчала, и в тишине некоторое время был слышен только шум дождя. Джон видел, что в глазах у нее стоят слезы, но решил ничего не говорить на этот счет. - И теперь, когда гремит гром, я как будто откатываюсь назад, понимаешь? Уже много лет прошло, но он все еще имеет надо мной власть... Как будто я все еще беспомощный ребенок, которого он когда-то бросил.  
Голос Масако сорвался, и Джон неожиданно для себя почувствовал, что не иметь возможности что-то изменить физически больно.  
\- Извини, - он знал, что это слабое утешение, но все же попытался. - Но... так будет не всегда.  
Масако приложила все старания, чтобы благодарно улыбнуться, и взяла его за руку.  
\- Да, мне тоже нравится так думать.  
А потом снова сверкнула молния, и они оба подскочили. Джон едва уловил последовавший вскоре удар грома: его внимание привлек резкий вздох Масако, опрокинувшей на себя кружку с какао.  
И как назло, именно в этот момент погас свет.

После бешеных безголовых трупов, жутких музыкальных шкатулок и бессчетных изнурительных экзорцизмов Джон думал, что ничего более странного сегодня уже не случится. Он ошибался.  
\- У-уже все? - спросил Джон и снова ощутил неловкость от того, как хрипло прозвучал его голос. Он стоял лицом к стене и старался не думать о девушке, переодевавшейся у него за спиной. Щеки, кажется, пылали.  
\- Секундочку, - ответила она, и Джон мог бы поклясться, что ее голос дрогнул. За дверью их ( _его!_ ) комнаты раздались шаги - должно быть, кто-то из работников отеля пошел чинить проводку. Джон закрыл глаза и вздохнул, стараясь выровнять пульс.  
\- Можно поворачиваться.  
Было темно, но слабый свет луны позволял различить ее силуэт. Она надела одну из его рубашек - ее собственная была залита какао - и Джон удивился, ощутив, что сердце словно сделало небольшой кульбит. Какое облегчение, что его штаны ей как раз, несмотря на длину. Хотя она ведь не настолько крошечная. Она, кажется, поежилась под его изучающим взглядом, и он отвел глаза, смутившись, что его на этом поймали.  
\- Т-тебе надо лечь поспать.  
Джон подумал, что Масако его не услышала, и собрался повторить, но тут она ответила:  
\- Тебе тоже.  
\- Я обойдусь. Ложись, отдохни. День был длинный.  
\- Да, и ты только и делал, что изгонял духов одного за другим. Вряд ли ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы спать на полу.  
\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, я не хочу спать.  
Хотелось дать самому себе пинка за такую неумелую ложь ( _хотя вообще-то не уметь врать - хорошо_ ). Масако, видимо, тоже заметила и сощурилась. Он отчаянно жестикулировал, стараясь спасти ситуацию и донести до нее свою мысль, но убедить ее, похоже, не смог. Наоборот, она даже отступила от кровати.  
\- Джон, не говори ерунду, - строго сказала Масако, заставив его вздрогнуть, подошла и подтолкнула его на свое место. - Это твоя кровать.  
\- Я не могу позволить тебе спать на полу! - теряя терпение, он поменялся с ней местами и снова попытался загнать ее в постель. - Со мной все будет в порядке.  
Джон думал, что убедил ее, когда Масако забралась-таки под одеяло, но следовало быть осмотрительнее и не надеяться, что она так легко уступит. Она устроилась на самом краешке _односпальной_ кровати и приглашающе похлопала по матрасу.  
\- Я не займу много места.  
Никогда в жизни он не переживал такого глубокого шока.  
\- Я... нет, ты что... мы... я не могу! - Джон побледнел, потом покраснел. Никогда бы такого не сделал! Мысленно он упрекал ее за упрямство, но не нашел в себе сил отчитать девушку вслух. Он сел у кровати - пол теперь выглядел весьма привлекательно.  
Со своего места Джон слышал, как Масако ворочается в постели.  
\- Отлично, - раздраженно сказала она. Он подумал, что наконец-то можно закрыть тему, но не тут-то было. - Раз ты не собираешься спать на кровати, то и я не буду.  
Джон почувствовал первые признаки раздражения и неразборчиво что-то проворчал. Потом поднялся и плюхнулся на кровать, фыркнув, как ребенок, которому не удалось повернуть все по-своему. Масако победно ухмыльнулась. Джон подумал, что надо бы соорудить какой-нибудь барьер между ними - подушку, что ли, положить? - но потом понял, что не получится. Слишком мало места. Он отвернулся от девушки, чувствуя, как упирается спиной в ее спину (к счастью, ее мысли текли примерно в таком же направлении), и сложил руки под головой, восполняя нехватку подушек.  
И все было настолько мирно, насколько возможно в таких условиях, пока снова не ударил гром. Джон мог бы поклясться, что вся кровать подпрыгнула от того, как дернулась Масако. Спиной он ощущал ее дрожь. Закрыл глаза; приняв решение, повернулся и похлопал ее по плечу.  
\- Эй.  
Она тоже повернулась, и Джон постарался оставить между ними как можно больше места, нашел ее руку и сжал в своей.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Я никуда не денусь.  
Масако задержала дыхание, и он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, чтобы показать, что действительно так и думает. Ее взгляд смягчился, она выдохнула "спасибо" и сцепила свои пальцы с его.  
Никогда в жизни Джон не спал так крепко в грозовую ночь.

Настало утро, и Джон, спавший очень чутко, почувствовал, что Масако проснулась: ее взгляд грозил пробуравить череп. Он сделал вид, что не заметил, и притворился спящим. Как любой другой на его месте, Джон хотел избежать неловкости и разговоров. Учитывая, что ночью их ноги сплелись, а его рука оказалась у нее на талии, он был совершенно не в настроении разговаривать об этой пикантной ситуации. Масако не шевелилась, и он было подумал, что она опять уснула, но потом услышал тихий вздох.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - прошептала она.  
Джон внутренне запаниковал и только потом сообразил, что она вряд ли знает, спит он или нет. Масако села (слава богу, убрав с него ноги), но руки его не выпустила. Некоторое время она так и сидела, не издав ни звука, - наверное, смотрела на дождь за окном. Потом аккуратно убрала руку, и Джон, к своему смущению, заметил, что ему не хватает этого прикосновения.  
Он услышал шорох ткани и попытался укротить неистовое сердцебиение. Что она творит вообще?! Однако, поразмыслив, Джон решил, что не стоит ее осуждать. Уж лучше так, чем столкнуться с кем-нибудь из знакомых, будучи одетой в _его_ рубашку.  
Он услышал ее легкие шаги, затаил дыхание - и ощутил, как что-то необыкновенно мягкое коснулось его лба.  
Когда дверь захлопнулась, Джон устроился посередине кровати. Ощущение, что ее половина еще сохранила тепло, оказалось неожиданно успокаивающим.


End file.
